Full of Winter
by jjFlol
Summary: Ritsuka is now dating Yuiko, but he doesn't like her too much. He's only dating her so her feelings don't get hurt. But when some feelings start to boil about Soubi, they get into a little heat and Ritsuka ends up staying the night at Soubi's house. :P [S


fricken I don't own any of these characters. X3; -->I wish that I did though.

(c)-Loveless

------------------

The night was still young and Ritsuka really didn't feel like going home to his mother. It was saturday after all, meaning there would be no school the next day. Ritsuka loved saturday's, because he could stay up all night, doing whatever he pleased and he wouldn't have to deal with school the next day.

He really didn't know what he wanted to do though, he'd been thinking of going to see soubi, but didn't want to burden his fighter in case he was in the middle of something. The thought of soubi made ritsuka's cheeks grow a crimson red. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he re-thought of all the good times and kissed he'd shared with Soubi.

Four years had passed since he first met him, and going through so much had made ritsuka a little more caring and considerate towrds other people. Other people meaning Soubi of course. Soubi was all that was on Ritsuka's mind lately. He didn't really understand why. I mean, he had a girlfriend; Yuiko, and it would seem normal of her being his only train of thought. That wasn't the case in this situation though. Whenever he was around Yuiko he didn't feel these so called 'butterflies' in his stomach. And when they kissed it wasn't anything special. To her it was, maybe, because she would blush everytime he touched her. This relationship didn't mean too much to Ritsuka, but Yuiko was an important person in his life and he didn't want to see her sad.

_Soubi_. Just hearing that name brought shivers up Ritsuka's spine. _I want to see, Soubi._

"Suprised you aren't with that runt Ritsuka tonight, Sou-chan." Kio grinned licking his lollypop.

"Aren't you always?" Soubi responded bluntly.

"Why don't we have some fun, sou?" running his tounge around the lollypop, Kio tried to suduce Soubi, "There's so many things that we can do.."

"Not tonight, Kio."

"Sooouuuuuu-chhhaaannn, but why?"

Kio stood from the bed and walked up to Soubi. He smiled lightly as he leaned over his back and licked his ear. Soubi tried not to like it, but he hadn't done anything like this for a long time. I mean, sure, Ritsuka and himself used to kiss every now and then, but he'd been resisting Kio to save what's left of him for Ritsuka.

Soubi closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, "Kio, I can't."

"Awh, sou-chan, live a little." Kio's voice was so soft, it made Soubi even more uneasy. Their cheeks touched and Kio nuzzled up to him. "Soubi, just tonight, just this one last time?"

"That's what you said last time, Kio. And what it Ritsuka comes over? How would I explain it to him?"

"Soubi, he's got a girlfriend. Don't you remember? That foofy little pink-haired girl!"

He'd known that Ritsuka was dating Yuiko, but hearing it again made his heard sink a little. Seeing them together was never easy because she was always clinging to him and kissing him. Soubi couldn't really read Ritsuka when he was around her, so he didn't know if he was happy or not.

"Kio, stop it," Soubi grunted pushing his hair from his face.

"No! It's not fair! Your not accomplishing anything by not having sex with me!"

"Kio, stop it," he repeated.

Kio didn't listen, he only moved in close placing his lips on Soubi's. Licking his prey's lips he grinned, "Give in Soubi, I know you want to..."

It was true, Soubi needed something. He was dying, Everytime he saw Ritsuka he wanted to pounce him. Maybe if he just pretended he was Ritsuka it would be okay. It was worth a try at least. I mean, what could it hurt?

Opening his mouth, soubi allowed Kio access. Kio grinned at Soubi's approval and ran his fingers up the other mans side. A slight tingle went through Soubi's body as Kio touched him, but it wasn't a very satisfying feeling. This didn't feel too hot, and not at all great. It wasn't Ritsuka's kiss, so it wasn't good enough.

Pulling away Soubi stood and reached for his jacket.

"Wha-What are you doing? You can't just lead me on like that! Totally unfair!" Kio whined as his chase got away. "Sou-chan!"

"Kio, I'm leaving and I don't want you here when I get back, please."

"Why's that? You bringing that brat home!"

"No, I just need to be alone. Now please excuse me." Soubi frowned slightly as he walked out the door.

"Sou-" Kio was cut off by the door slamming in front of him, "Oh! Stupid kid, taking my Soubi away from me." Kio rambloed to himself as he gathered his things and headed for the door, "Someday I'll get him back, you just wait, Ritsuka! He will be mine!" Last he picked up his lollypop and put it in his mouth. "Grrr."

The snow fell onto Ritsuka's face as he danced around in the cold night air. Winter was his favorite season, it brought so much joy to everyone. Especially Soubi, Ritsuka knew how much his fighter loved the snow. Soubi liked the cold weather because he liked warm drinks. He loved the feeling of a warm cup of hot chocolate sliding down his throat when he's cold.

Ritsuka once again smiled to himself.

Looking at his phone he debated to himself on calling Soubi. _What if he's busy, I don't want to bother him. Maybe he's doing something with Kio._ The thought of Soubi being with Kio wasn't too hot in Ritsuka's mind. Soubi was Ritsuka's and no one elses. He knew that it sounded selfish and rude, but Semei left Soubi to him, therefore no one else could have him. The cruel thought of owning Soubi made his smile grow, _Geeze, I'm a terrible person._ He thought to himself as he skipped along the snowy road.

Soubi inhaled the thick smoke of his cigerette as he walked through the snow. The small crystals landed on parts of his face which brought back fond memories. "Ritsuka," Soubi whispered aloud letting the smoke trail from his mouth.

"Soubi?" a fermilliar voice called out in the darkness. "Soubi, is that you?"

Soubi blinked and squinted in the direction of the voice, it was un doubtibly Ritsuka's. "Ritsuka?"

"Sou?" The younger boy squeeked as he ran from the darkness, "Soubi, what're you doing out this late?" The boy clung to his fighter.

"I should be asking you that question, I don't have a curfew like some people here..."

"I didn't want to go home to my mother, she's been acting up lately," The boy frowned as he looked into Soubi's chest.

There was a slight pause as Soubi thought of what to say, "Where are you staying for the night?"


End file.
